


One Piece PETs: Tangerines

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [59]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy helps Nami pick tangerines from her tangerine trees. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Tangerines

**One Piece PETs: Tangerines**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sweet series belongs to the equally sweet Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The sun shone high above the clouds in the New World. It is another beautiful day, great for picking tangerines. Nami hummed as she plucked the sweet fruits from their branches and put them in a basket. Luffy helped, also, since he was holding the basket.

 

"When can we eat these?" he asked. "I'm getting pretty hungry."

 

"Soon, Luffy." Nami answered. "Very soon."

 

Suddenly, Luffy's stomach growled, causing him to chuckle sheepishly. Nami giggled.

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

"That's all right, Luffy," replied Nami. "You have a big appetite. You can't help it."

 

Luffy smiled a little.

 

"I heard Sanji was gonna make something special with these." Nami spoke up as she put some more tangerines in the basket.

 

"I doubt he'll let me have any," Luffy told her. "he's so stingy!"

 

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Nami replied, tapping her finger on Luffy's nose in a playful manner. "You just leave him to me, okay?"

 

"Okay!" Luffy answered, grinning. "Shishishishi!"

 

Nami resumed picking out tangerines. However, she did not notice Luffy starting to drool a little as he looked at the fruits.

 

_'So goood...'_ he thought.

 

***Gluuuurrrgh...gurrrrrgh...!***

 

"Shut up in there!" whispered Luffy.

 

He then glanced at Nami, who is still picking the tangerines, then at the ones in the basket.

 

_'Maybe...I'll just eat a couple,'_ he thought. _'Besides, we've picked so many of them already, so...maybe she won't notice that a couple are missing!'_

 

Little did he know, Nami happened to be watching him.

 

_'Poor, sweet Luffy,'_ she thought. _'he's a hundred years too young to think that he can pull a fast one on me.'_

 

Just when Luffy was about to grab a tangerine...

 

"Don't even think about it, Lulu-chan."

 

   Luffy yelped and pulled his hand away. Nami made a cat-like smirk. Luffy just stared at her while he looked away like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar, or in this case, his hand caught in the basket. The navigator continued picking out more tangerines, swishing her tail this way and that. Luffy whimpered as he tried to have some self control...yet, it was no use. He was just too hungry.

 

_'Nami, forgive me...!'_

 

He picked up a tangerine, peeled it, and then ate it.

 

"Mmmm~!" he hummed at the sweet taste. "Yummy!"

 

"Monkey D. Luffy!!"

 

"AH!!! I'M SORRY, NAMI!!!"

 

"Ugh...!" Nami groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose; then she took the basket from Luffy and put it down. "Luffy, if you can't be patient and wait like a good boy, then I guess you won't be helping me."

 

"But...but--" Luffy stammered.

 

"No buts, mister!" Nami interrupted. "Now, go to your room!"

 

Luffy pouted before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. He grumbled the whole time. Just like his stomach.

 

*****A little later*****

 

Luffy is sitting in the Men's Quarters, still sulking. Zoro entered the room.

 

"How long are you gonna keep sulking?"

 

"I was only gonna eat a couple tangerines," Luffy answered. "She didn't have to be so damn stingy!"

 

Zoro only rolled his eye.

 

"What a baby." he muttered.

 

"I am NOT a baby!" Luffy rebuked.

 

At that moment, he blew a raspberry at Zoro.

 

"Could've fooled me." Zoro muttered.

 

"Oh, suck it, Tony!" yelled Luffy.

 

Zoro growled at this.

 

"What'd you call me?"

 

"You heard me...Tony."

 

   Zoro roared as he pounced on Luffy and they broke into a fight. Loud tiger roars and monkey screeches filled the air. The others quickly heard the commotion coming from the Men's Quarters. When they got there, they saw Zoro comically throttling Luffy! Nami stepped in and whacked Zoro on the head with her Sorcery Clima Tact!

 

"Knock it off!!" she shouted.

 

"OW!!!" Zoro cried. "Dammit, Nami!! That hurts!!"

 

"SHUT IT!!!" Nami yelled.

 

Next, she looked at Luffy.

 

"Luffy, what happened?" she asked.

 

"All I did was call him 'Tony'," he answered, "but only because he kept calling me a baby!"

 

"Luffy, we've talked about this," the Booted Puss Woman explained. "Don't call people names."

 

"Okay."

 

"Ha!" laughed Zoro.

 

"And as for you," Nami started, turning to the Tiger Man. "Stop calling Luffy a baby!!"

 

"Tch!" scoffed Zoro. "It's not my fault he doesn't act his age! You just spoil him, too much, Nami!!"

 

"I'm allowed to spoil him!" Nami argued. "I'm his girlfriend! But if he wants me to stop, then I will!!"

 

"Whatever." muttered Zoro.

 

Luffy looked at Nami and, all at once, he remembered what happened earlier and pouted again.

 

"Oh, come on, Lu," she spoke up. "Don't be like that."

 

"Hmph!"

 

"I'll feed you some tangerines."

 

Luffy looked at Nami, seeming skeptical.

 

"Please~?" she begged, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

 

"...Okay."

 

"Wonderful!" chirped Nami.

 

Before long, she held out a tangerine.

 

"Here ya go."

 

Luffy gasped happily before he took it in his hands and started to peel it. Zoro only rolled his eye in annoyance.

 

"Oh, Zoro, stop it." Robin told him, smacking him in the arm.

 

"Robin, you too?!" he questioned.

 

Robin glared at Zoro in response. The Tiger Man gulped. Just as Luffy was about to eat a tangerine, he took one slice and gave it to Nami.

 

"Here." he spoke up. "Eat it."

 

Nami took the slice, saying, "Thanks."

 

   Next, she ate the tangerine slice. Everyone admired the cute scene before them. Suddenly, Luffy kissed Nami. Nami returned that kiss. Afterwards, Luffy pulled away.

 

"Shishishishi!" he laughed. "Your kisses always taste sweet."

 

"So do yours." she replied.

 

   Later, Luffy ate some tangerines, himself. As did Nami. The others decided to leave them alone. So, as Luffy and Nami ate the tangerines, the former yawned.

 

"Now, I'm sleepy." said Luffy.

 

"Why don't we go take a nap?" Nami asked.

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

They went to the Women's Quarters and got into Nami's bed.

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy."

 

"Sweet dreams, Nami...Zzzzz...!"

 

Nami giggled as she, too, drifted off into a calm slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me while looking at some LuNa art...at least, I think it did.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy this fluffy fic! ^^


End file.
